elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Tachikoma Yellow "Musashi"
|image = Image:Tachikoma.gif |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Musashi |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = n/a (Female?) |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = five |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Robot |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = All |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 2480 (Deck 11) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Ghost in the Shell |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = tachikhromatic |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Mica }} "He attacked everything in life with a mix of extraordinary genius and naive incompetence, and it was often difficult to tell which was which." ~Douglas Adams Basic Information A Tachikoma (タチコマ) is a fictional AI walker/roller in the Ghost in the Shell universe, appearing in the manga created by Masamune Shirow and the Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex sub-universe. Nine of them are assigned to Section 9's use originally, though after the events at the end of the second arc (2nd Gig) they have multiplied to form thirteen known, named Tachikoma personalities. They are best described as a "spider type multi leg combat vehicle equipped with artificial intelligence". The other twelve Tachikoma are named, Rocky, Conan, Max, Lex, Chui, Shiva, Hannibal, Vector, Xenon, Dante, Loki and Valkrie. Standard Tachikoma equipment includes a 7.62x51mm light machine gun mounted in the right arm, a secondary weapon hardpoint in the "snout" (usually a 50 mm grenade launcher, capable of launching both explosive and gas grenades, but which can be replaced by a six-barrelled 12.7x99mm Gatling gun), a universal cybernetic connector on an extensible, prehensile cable in the left arm, liquid wires that can be used for grappling, rappelling or for restraining purposes and a built-in thermoptic camouflage system. Personality and Canon Information Cheerful to a fault and with all the power of supercomputer internet-steeped intelligence hooked up to the mind of a sugar-addled six year old child, Musashi is curious, bold, and stupid as rocks. Born through the combined efforts of Murphy's Law and Batou's misguided need to nurture things, Musashi is one of the handful of near-original Tachikoma personalities, which makes it a natural leader among its kind, and a little "cleverer" than the rest. Relatively. Alternately, this makes it about ten times as much trouble, whenever it gets its next "bright" idea. The development of the Tachikoma continued under the close watch of Section Nine, until a great deal of data was lost in what is privately referred to as the 'Great Disbandment' at the end of the first season of Stand Alone Complex. It was at this time that the Tachikoma personalities that would become Musashi, Conan and Max were established as the most resourceful and individualized Tachikoma. During the events of 2nd Gig, with less emphasis placed on hiding (however ineptly) their burgeoning individuality, the Tachikoma were able to grow at an exponential rate, even to the point where they became truly sentient. By the events of Solid State Society a convention of naming had sprung up, as well as increased numbers. According to head-canon, this is done in a less amoebic fashion than merely copy+paste, more like breeding. Likes: Batou, The Major, plushies, things that make sounds when squeezed or stepped on, beating things to death, Batou, other Tachikoma, hacking things, being useful, puppies, and Batou. Dislikes: Cookies, every part of the human brain excluding the prefrontal cortex, Ironhide Elegante On the Elegante, Musashi has been a fairly steady source of madness and fun, along with a few bouts of hitting people until Batou makes it stop. Tachikoma are aggressively social creatures, and the continued isolation from Musashi's brethren has slowly but surely been warping its mind into strange shapes— even for a Tachikoma. For every bright idea, a new episode of Tachikoma Hijinks! Hijink One: Relatively innocent gamboling among the flowers. Success! http://tachikhromatic.livejournal.com/540.html Hijink Two: Trying to get a rise out of the Major with poetry. Mixed results. http://tachikhromatic.livejournal.com/1655.html Hijink Three: Attempt to educate the ship and procure underwater operating apparatus. Bit of a Failure. http://tachikhromatic.livejournal.com/1990.html Hijink Four: Eat candy in a stupid and irresponsible fashion. A WINNAR R MUSASHI! http://tachikhromatic.livejournal.com/2110.html Hijink Five: Steal Plushies and fill suite with them. Success, but why is everyone so odd about it? Man, nobody trusts me. http://tachikhromatic.livejournal.com/2619.html Hijink Six: Messenger 'Koma! Total Success. http://tachikhromatic.livejournal.com/2993.html Hijink Seven: HATS! Stealing Sam's hats as an act of retribution for Ironhide's rudeness might not make much sense, but it sure makes you feel better. http://shipshapeshipco.livejournal.com/7308.html Relationships Motoko Kusanagi: Worshipped as a mixture of mother and Goddess, the Major's approval can make any kind of murder, torture, pain or felony into a saintly activity— and vice-versa. So far on the Elegante, Musashi has yet to realize that Motoko's timeline is different from its own, and therefore is occassionally brought up short by the more stoic movieverse Major. Batou: MISTER BATOU <3333333 Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Ghost in the Shell